


Under the floor

by whitneywine



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 跟老师聊出来的欺负糖糖罗的黄文邵提包x糖糖罗spanking预警，性癖很怪预警
Relationships: Romeo Montague/Tybalt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Under the floor

spanking！

邵提包X糖罗

“不，好疼……！”提伯尔特的手掌猛然落在他腿根上，恰恰好好地重新拍打在上一个掌印所在的地方，逼得他下意识地挣扎，脚腕上的链条发出哗哗的响声。罗密欧发出一声啜泣，但塞在他嘴里的布条让他没办法发出声音，只能呜咽着在提伯尔特的膝盖上扭动。“不要，求你了……”他含含糊糊地发抖，失了力的手指只能虚浮地抓在对方的衣角，却又不敢进一步求饶，生怕惹得提伯尔特不高兴而加大力气。

这是第几天了，罗密欧浑浑噩噩地想，胸膛微弱地起伏着，被打得发红的穴口在空气中收缩，像是在吞吐着什么没有实体的阴茎。从提伯尔特在舞会后把他打晕带到这里以来，这种低贱的羞辱就没停止过，疼痛夹杂着快感，时间仿佛静止一般凝固着。也许茂丘西奥和班伏里奥早已焦头烂额地寻找了他许久，但现在这种状况让他甚至不愿被找到或发现。

提伯尔特没说话，膝盖顶在男孩小腹肋骨的位置。他居高临下地看着罗密欧赤裸的后背，在地下室阴冷的空气中不自然地颤栗。混合着满足的嫉妒浮上他的心头，让舞会的场景一遍遍在他眼前重播。没人能对朱丽叶下手，尤其是恶心的蒙太古家，自以为是就会带来这样的后果。

他摁开罗密欧的腿根，不加提醒地往对方红肿的穴口里刺进一根手指，听见蒙太古家的大少爷窒息地啜泣，因为疼痛而颤栗个不停。

“我打五下，你能不发出声音就结束，怎么样？”提伯尔特恶意地曲起手指，勾过被打得敏感的穴壁，然后被罗密欧猛然伸直的大腿紧紧夹在中间，“你要是不说话我就默认还不够了。”

罗密欧抖动了一下，然后微弱地点点头，半是绝望半是地期待着今天赶快结束，然后醒来发现一切只是他的噩梦。

“一。”

提伯尔特扬起手掌，富有弹性的皮肤在他未加控制的力道下晃动，而血色立即带着伤痕浮上皮肤。罗密欧在他膝盖上抖动了一下，因为疼痛而急促呼吸，又哽咽着压住自己的声音，瑟缩着等待他的下一个数字。

“二。”

提伯尔特等到罗密欧已经从上一掌的疼痛中稍微放松下来才重新开口，掌心击打在对方左侧的腿根。他带着恶意地揉搓着红得发烫的皮肤，手上的老茧时不时蹭过柔软的穴口，逼出蒙太古家的大少爷不自然的痉挛。

“三。”

罗密欧为落在他右腿根部的手指而发出一声控制不住的求饶，却又在第一个音节出现时压回喉咙。昨晚提伯尔特的咬痕还刻在那里，血丝从牙印下逸出，让他颤抖着想要逃离，却又被脚踝上的锁链重新拉回原地。

“四。”

提伯尔特有点意外地开口，他没想到大少爷能忍到这一步，他没控制自己的力气，甚至还加大了力气，只为了看着罗密欧啜泣着挣扎，看着对方被他拽到灰尘之中。

“五。”

最后一掌重新落在在已经红得带着血丝的皮肤上。罗密欧看起来想要挣扎，但已经被疼痛耗干了力气，只是手指微微抽动了一下，从布条后面逸出几声细弱的哽咽就重归于寂静。提伯尔特松开压在大少爷腰上的手，玩味地挑起对方的下巴，才发现罗密欧已经在昏迷的边缘，口腔内侧被咬得出血，红色沾在灰色的布条上面。

提伯尔特想了一下，然后把罗密欧扔到旁边的床上，看着对方因为重力的失控瑟瑟发抖地抓住被角，双腿不自然地夹紧，在昏迷中发出一声祈求的啜泣。


End file.
